The Espada Nest
by Seville
Summary: A few of the Espada and others have survived the winter war and are now being kept under the watch of the soul society until it can be determined what should be done with them. Read on to find out what happens. T for language and possible blood.


The Espada Nest

Authors Note: Heheh, I accidentally wrote 'Nest' when I meant to write 'Notes.' Anyway, this is going to mainly be a humour fic, but not the stupid kind. It will include a bunch of characters that are meant to be dead but the idea seemed funny so what the hell. It will include; Starrk, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Yammy, Gin, and a few other characters that I can't be bothered to list. Anyway, check it out if you're interested and if you're not... I don't really care.

...

Grimmjow was tired. He also felt like crap. But he was more concerned over being tired. The last thing he remembered was that bastard Nnoitra attacking him before he passed out from the wounds he had sustained from fighting Kurosaki. He slowly opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. He sat up slowly and looked around. He was in a massive cavernous area that was very white.

"Wha-what the hell...?" he croaked out, his throat hoarse. "Oh, you're awake are you?" Grimmjow immediately spun around to see none other than Ichimaru Gin sitting on a bench with his arms crossed. Strangely, he was dressed only in a white Kimono and one Grimmjow inspected himself he found that he was dressed in the same thing. "You certainly took your time you know. I was beginning to consider leaving you here to wake up by yourself" he said with that freaky grin that made it seem as if everything amused him.

"What? Where are we?!" Grimmjow snarled. He wasn't a big fan of the fox faced creep but he wanted answers immediately. "We're in the maggots nest. It's a facility where the soul society puts potentially dangerous people as a precaution. The reason we have been placed here is because the new Central 46 is trying to decide what to do with us." Gin replied. "Heh, those bastards think that they can hold me here they got another thing comi-""Oh don't bother trying to escape. You see that thing around yours and mines necks?" Grimmjow saw the strange collar on Gins neck and reached around his own neck to find one as well, "They suppress spiritual pressure to the point where even a captain would only have the strength and abilities of a regular soul."

"God damn-it" the blue haired arrancar whispered. All his power was sealed away and here he was in the world of the soul reapers as their captive. "Oh don't look so glum", Gin chuckled from the side, "It's not so bad. You have all your friends here after all!" "What the hell are you talking about?" "Well, quite a few of your fellow arrancars survived including your best friend Nnoitra!" Grimmjow grabbed the front of Gins clothing and roared in his face, "THAT BASTARD IS NOT ANY FRIEND OF MINE!" "THE FEELING IS MUTUAL ASSHOLE!" A familiar and hated voice screamed from somewhere nearby. Gins smirk widened a bit at the thought of what would promise to be a very amusing fight between Espada when they have no actual strength to display.

...

A couple of tables down Starrk sighed while listening to the ensuing fight between the two morons as Gin laughed at them. He just shook his head and looked back at Lilynette who was busying herself with trying to find something fun to do in the large white facility. He also thought he could hear the faint sounds of Halibels fraccion Apacci and Mila rose getting into another fight over something trivial. Personally, he didn't really mind the place. It was quite (so far) and comfortable for the most part. The only thing that ruined it was the fact that it was technically a prison, not that he minded that too much either, but really what being there meant. They were prisoners of the soul society, and hollows. Hollows that had followed a traitorous captain from the Seireitei who could have been considered one of the greatest threats that had appeared in its entire existence. The surviving Espada had all been placed in the so called 'Maggots Nest' along with their fraccion. The only reason Gin was there and hadn't been imprisoned along with Aizen was because he was technically a double agent all along, albeit one that hadn't ever actually been given any sort of orders to do so, so Central 46 was still trying to determine if he could be trusted and if he should be punished for any crimes he had committed under orders from Aizen.

He suddenly heard the loud crack of a fist meeting a face and turned to find that Yammy had joined in the brawl and once again shook his head. Where Ulquiorra was he didn't know, probably wandering around looking at everything there was in the area while trying to decide what to do with himself seeing as he 'no longer had a purpose' as he put it. Starrk could sympathise with him. He himself didn't really know what to do with himself now that the war was over. Not that he wasn't glad. He wasn't really surprised when he heard of Aizens attack on Halibel, he never truly trusted the man. But it still made him angry. Even Ulquiorras unwavering loyalty was, well wavered, because of the fact Aizen attempted to kill Halibel even though she had not failed in defeating her enemies. She hadn't won but still.

The reason he stayed with Aizen was because he felt he owed the man for ending his loneliness. But that debt was now repaid and he was, like Ulquiorra, once again without purpose. But he didn't really mind. He never actually even had much of a purpose in Las Noches, aside from sleeping. He did like the company of his fellow Espada. Being an arrancar basically helped him control his spiritual pressure and stopped him from killing those around him with his mere presence. Which is why he didn't really mind where he was now. Sure, he was a prisoner, but it was basically just a big community; and the other people in there were nice enough, although most were pretty weird and some others were just plain psycho. Hearing the brawl intensify behind him he turned to see that some other random people had gotten involved. He sighed, 'This place is pretty big. Hopefully they can give each other some space before they kill each other.'

...

End notes: I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out, and I'm looking forward to writing this. Also, just to quash any fears of future pairings, don't worry. I am not a fan of those kinds of stories for the most part. There are some that I think are good like Ulquiorra and Orihime pairings I must say. I just think that there pretty funny, what with the two conflicting personalities and everything. But there probably won't be anything like that in here. At the very least they'll be friends, I don't know. Anyway, follow if you like.

Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
